The photosensitive composition for pattern formation typically contains a compound capable of generating an acid upon irradiation with light and a resin capable of changing its solubility in a developer by the action of an acid. When such a configuration is employed, the solubility of the composition in a developer can be differentiated between the exposed area and the unexposed area. That is, a fine pattern according to the profile of exposed area or unexposed area can be relatively easily formed.
In this photosensitive composition, an alicyclic alcohol is sometimes further contained. For example, in JP-A-2003-167333, a cyclic sugar derivative having three or more hydroxyl groups is used as an alicyclic alcohol. Also, in JP-A-2000-298349, an aliphatic polyhydric alcohol and a resin having an acetal protective group are combined.
In recent years, development of lithography using electron beam, X-ray or EUV light, other than excimer laser light, is proceeding. Furthermore, microfabrication by a resist composition is not only used directly in the production of an integrated circuit but also recently applied to the production or the like of a so-called mold structure for imprint (see, for example, JP-A-2004-158287, JP-A-2008-162101 and Nanoimprint no Kiso to Gijutsu Kaihatsu•Oyo Tenkai-Nanoimprint no Kiban Gijutsu to Saishin no Gijutsu Tenkai (Basic and Technology Expansion•Application Development of Nanoimprint-Fundamental Technology of Nanoimprint and Latest Technology Expansion), edited by Yoshihiko Hirai, Frontier Shuppan (issued June, 2006)). Therefore, also in the case of using X-ray, soft X-ray or electron beam for the exposure light source, it is an important task to satisfy all of high sensitivity, good exposure dose dependency, good resolution, good roughness characteristics, good focus latitude, reduction of scum, and good pattern profile at the same time, and this task needs to be solved.